Special Clan
by Ameryln
Summary: The Cey Islands is home to a generous population of Wajas. Within this growing Waja economy is a certain cave. As the name indicates, Special Clan is far from normal. The few members will find that their escapades will prove more than out-of-the-ordinary.


**Special Clan, A Waja Story.**

* * *

This is as much a prologue as a chicken is to a duck. All the same, it can be taken as a title that the author tacks on to horrify unsuspecting viewers who are expecting a long, emotional, and eloquent piece of work oozing with sparkle-dogs, typical wolf talk*, and stereotypical goodness. Enough with the fluff, let us get on with the technical things, shall we?

*e.x "She padded around the forest", "She sniffed at the thing then yelped and barked with fear" , filled with missing punctuation, and run-on sentences. Ah, the definition of the most potent rabid-fangirlfic.

This is the world called Seckton Chromat. It's a madman land filled with Demons, and Angels, but we don't want to elaborate with that. Any being with a normal physical composition would be killed within moments of entering this land. However, all deserts have their oases. In the northernmost pole of this world a great blue sea can be seen. In this sea are a ring of six islands, called the Cey Islands. On the land, the vegetation is abundant, the skies blue, the days, tropical. Over time and being isolated for so long, interesting species of animals have taken up their residence here. They call themselves Wajas.

With that said, they have split themselves up into according "Clans", or "Caves". Each clan occupies an island. So far, the only two official ones are Special Clan, Normal Clan, and Blod Clan. There is an unofficial one that occupies a smaller island called the "Corsie Retirement House"

**Special Clan:** The main group of this series. It consists of five Wajas (and growing, though not at a consistent rate.) The members of this cave include Muffinstar-a Tempest Waja and self-proclaimed cave leader, Chickenpaw-a Corsie Waja, Amberfur-a Fire Waja, Mistysky-a Water Waja, and then Tsukiyaki, a peculiar Fire Waja with closed eyes.

**Blod Clan:** The extreme rival of Special clan. Though their numbers spawn to the thousands, it seems as though they cannot wipe Special Clan out. Their leader is Scourge, a red (a "blood" red, as he calls it) Waja. He has many evil advisers, and rules Blod clan with an iron paw. Unfortunately, he was never schooled properly, in which he misspelled "blood" "blod". When he came round to change it back, the name already stuck. Not fazed by such a traumatic experience, he herded in all sorts of Wajas from island to island, teaching them his brutal, dark, and malevolent ways**.

**Corsie Retirement House:** Instead of a cave, the Corsie Retirement House is, well, a tastefully decorated little mansion that has many flower, sun, and pink motifs scattered about in an interesting fashion. This is where old Wajas-though not all Corsies come to retire from their previous Waja life. It didn't take long for the senile old bats to form a clan of their own. They call it "The Corsie Council", and it consists primarily of Corsies. Though a clan of a sort, they mostly just sit around all day in their "Secret Underground Laboratory" thinking up crazy inventions and building even crazier ones, in which they afterwords sell for a small profit to keep their clan running, and to repair any blown up buildings, forests, universes, or otherwise.

**Normal Clan:** This is where the rest of the Wajas in these chains of islands come from. Not extremely special. Really just your average Joe-in Waja terms. Sure, some of them have come from dysfunctional families, but they all end up the same in the end. Most of them work in the Downtown Market.

**Not as bad as it sounds. One "brutal exercise" was to kill 50 butterflies or else there would be no supper that evening.

Which brings us to the next section.

The Cey Islands aren't just some tropical jungle with a bunch of weird animals prancing about. It has it's own society, in a way. It has a fairly stable economy, with imports and exports goods on the various four islands throughout the year. (The fifth island is too dangerous to live on, and the sixth island is too far away for anyone to bother going to.) The largest congregation of businesses is on the largest island (Where Special Clan resides), and is so known that it has been given a name; "Downtown Market". The items Wajas usually trade/buy here are Pears, Accessories, Pets, Dyes, Wallpapers, and money-especially Crazy Waja Points. Currency used between the Wajas are called Wajas Credits. There is also a new item coming out. Closely related to pears, a new species of stat-boosting goodness has been discovered. Called the _muffiunus tasteesmaklipus_ in Lidderish, and Muffins to the general public, they are an abundant and delicious treat to any Waja (Especially Muffinstar-hence her name).

Thus concludes the tour of the Cey Islands, for now.


End file.
